Todo o Azul do Mundo
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Para Naruto, as coisas nunca foram fáceis. Mas, talvez, Kakashi pudesse ajudálo, e muito. Slash, angst leve, oneshot, songfic. Kakashi mais Naruto.
1. Sweet Blue Eyes

_& - - Todo o Azul do Mundo - - &_

# --- # --- # ---

(...Fui na rua pra brigar. Procurar o que fazer.)

Sempre fora difícil chorar. Bobagem. Nunca o fora.

E deveria? Com tantos motivos, tantas razões para se entregar. Não que algum dia ele tenha se entregado, na realidade. Mas era inevitável que, vez por outra, sentisse seus joelhos fraquejarem.

Era duro manter-se firme sobre eles, afinal.

Naruto lembrou-se de ter uma imagem escura desfocada à sua frente, e, depois, o breu completo. Piscou novamente, a confirmar sua vista, que, agora, tornava-se desembaçada. No fundo, ele sabia quem o tirara de lá.

Bem, não importava. Levantou-se, ainda sonolento, do futton, e pôs-se a examinar o cômodo. Conhecia aquele lugar, era o quarto de Kakashi na cabana. Quem o teria levado até ali?

Não, pergunta idiota, era bem óbvio quem o tinha feito. Só poderia ser uma pessoa mesmo, de qualquer jeito.

Estancou, ao centro do quarto, olhando para o nada. Seu corpo doía levemente pelos resultados da última missão. Balançou a cabeça, não sentia-se confortável o suficiente para continuar ali; desse modo, prosseguiu silenciosamente para fora. Não encontrou pessoa alguma pelo caminho, parecia que estava sozinho na cabana.

A cada passo que dava, o peso de seu coração parecia aumentar mais. Aliás, não somente o peso, como também o ritmo de suas batidas. Por que tinha de se sentir assim? Ora, as coisas nunca lhe foram fáceis, não poderia, ao menos, ter um pouco de paz depois de tantos anos?

Foi-se para a frente da casinha, no meio da mata, e, a passos arrastados, levou-se até a pequena ponte de madeira uns metros à frente. Parou. Alguma coisa dentro de si não queria que ele fosse embora. Ainda sim, ele não pretendia ir mesmo...

Sua mente gritava-lhe, ele não queria ficar sozinho, não nesse momento. Precisava _dele_ e o esperaria, durasse o quanto durasse a sua demora. Claro, todas essas conclusões a que chegava não eram, devidamente, captadas por seu cérebro e coração. Como se alguma coisa dissesse-lhe, bem baixinho, o que deveria fazer, mas ele não fosse capaz de ouvir direito. Então, sabia que deveria ficar, todavia, não sabia o porquê disso. Não entendia que, de tudo o que precisava, era a mais simples e efetiva a presença de seu ex-mestre.

Apoiou-se no guardoril de bambu da velha ponte, os braços cruzados contra sua barriga. Droga, por que tinha de doer, sempre? Já estava cansado disso tudo, cansado de sofrer, de ser excluído, menosprezado.

Ele nunca falara, porém, atrás de seu sempre tão animado sorriso, e do aparente otimismo sem fim, escondera-se, por tanto tempo, aquele menininho oco.

Sem alegrias ou sorrisos. Somente a tristeza e o peso que carregava para garantir-lhe não ser tão oco assim, para provar-lhe que, no fim, era... humano. Contudo, às vezes desejava fortemente que fosse ao contrário, às vezes chegava a crer que... se fosse para continuar derramando suas lágrimas silenciosas, preferiria ser vazio, desprovido daqueles sentimentos.

Ninguém poderia culpá-lo. Se não podia ter os bons e tão agradáveis sentimentos que os outros tinham guardados em sim, por que haveria de ter somente os ruins? Por que não havia jeito de não tê-los também? Era uma sina sua?

Mas ele sabia que estes eram desejos tolos. Não ter sentimentos... Se assim o fosse, isto só provaria para os demais que ele realmente era aquele monstro aprisionado em seu pequeno corpo. Não, ele não era! Ele era uma pessoa, uma criança, oras! Duvidava muito que, qualquer um em seu lugar, também não alimentaria tais desejos. Todavia, não era assim que grande parte das pessoas pensava, e, dar-lhes motivos para aumentarem com a desconfiança, seria algo estúpido demais a se fazer.

Não, era melhor que mantesse suas ânsias desesperadas apenas consigo mesmo, essa era a única forma de não aumentar o volume de suas lágrimas, soltas em tantas noites de sua vida.

Apertou-se mais contra o bambu, comprimindo os braços com mais força. Ainda sim, haviam momentos como aquele, de breu total e completo, em que perdia todas as vontades. E, aí, então, só restava-lhe o pranto profundo.

Não saberia como explicar a razão pela qual ficava assim, aos amigos. Até porque, tinha a ligeira impressão de que não o entenderiam. Claro, não eram eles que passavam pelas mesmas coisas que ele, embora todos tivessem seus dramas também.

E, no final, de que isso importava? Tentar ficar achando meios de escape, desculpas, razões... Isso de nada valia quando estava como agora, perdido, desesperado.

Na realidade, se lhe tivessem oferecido a mão algum dia, muito provavelmente, ele não teria se afogado em dor durante as várias e várias horas que já gastara assim.

O..o..O

_Quando tá escuro_

_E ninguém te ouve_

_Quando chega a noite_

_E você pode chorar_

_Há uma luz no túnel _

_Dos desesperados_

_Há um cais de porto_

_Pra quem precisa chegar_

O..o..O

Besteira, besteira, besteira... Ele recitava seu velho mantra, tentando segurar o seu nervosismo. Porém, era impossível, já devia ter aprendido que, por mais que tentasse, nunca seria o suficiente.

E ele? Quando ele seria o suficiente? Quando reconheceriam seu valor? Quando parariam de olhá-lo como se ele fosse um pecador?

E quando os seus sentimentos parariam de brigar com ele? Sabia, sabia que Sasuke o acolhera, fora a última cena que vira antes de desmaiar, após a desgastante missão. No entanto, se ele acordava, agora, na casa de Kakashi, isso só poderia significar que, uma vez mais, seu melhor amigo o abandonara. O entregara a Kakashi.

Uma vez mais, Naruto estava sendo abandonado.

Eram em vezes assim, que ele acabava desabando suas angústias. Tinha crescido, ele, contudo, 16 anos não eram, de todo, uma idade deveras avantajada. Não era lá uma idade imune de medos e aflições.

Então, enquanto o céu alaranjado do fim de tarde já dava inícios da escuridão noturna prestes a chegar, o jovem loiro apoiou os cotovelos por sobre o guardoril, depositando toda sua força ali, e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Seu peito enchia-se, apertava-se, desesperando-se. E ele não fez mais do que senão ceder às suas pressões, apavorando-se em um monte de choro convulsionado.

Desperdício derramar suas lágrimas? Não, definitivamente não era.

O..o..O

_Eu tô na Lanterna dos Afogados _(1)

_Eu tô te esperando_

_Vê se não vai demorar_

O..o..O

Ele já passara por tantas, já se consumira em dor por várias vezes... Só se perguntava por que ele, e por quanto mais ainda teria de suportar tudo isso. Era difícil, muitas vezes, era difícil.

O tempo transcorria devagar. Ou eram seus medos que atrasavam os ponteiros do relógio? E a noite caía limpa e majestosa, deixando ver suas pequenas estrelas brilhantes aos pouquinhos.

Noite escura que não impedia seu pranto. Estar assim, com as pernas amolecidas, o coração disparado e dolorido, angustiado, a soluçar alto chorando copiosamente, deveriam lhe soar comum. Mas não soavam.

De fato, ele nunca se acostumaria com o sofrimento, mesmo que vivesse passando por tais momentos, constantemente. Poderia, como já o fizera, se acostumar a ignora-los perante as outras pessoas, seus amigos; fingir que tudo estava bem, que ele era forte e superava todo e qualquer problema.

Agora, quem, então, seria o tolo a crer nessa farsa? Talvez seus amigos acreditassem... Acreditassem...? Mas, como, como alguém acreditaria que ele não sofreria como qualquer um diante de desafios e ofensas? Quem, quem acreditaria que ele seria capaz de não ter sentimentos como os outros, a ponto de não se importar, lá no fundo, com o que quer que lhe fizessem? Ou, talvez, até percebessem a verdade e apenas quisessem continuar se ludibriando com as belas palavras de heroísmo do garoto... Talvez assim fosse mais fácil de se lidar com a realidade. Seria, realmente, deveras doloroso para todos crer na hipótese de o loiro não ser, assim, o garoto-herói-que-sempre-supera-e-segue-em-frente.

Entretanto... Por deus, até super-heróis têm sentimentos!

E, Sasuke, para deixá-lo nas mãos de outro... Sakura também estava junto naquela missão, não ficara com ele... Não que ele quisesse subestimar os sentimentos dos amigos para consigo, contudo, não conseguia evitar de achar-se um fardo para eles.

O último dos últimos. O mais azarado, aquele que ficou no final da fila e que o ingresso esgotara-se justamente quando chegara a sua vez.

Eram tantas as dúvidas que povoavam suas cabeça. A vida inteira fora assim; a diferença é que, agora, contava com a ajuda de pessoas queridas e muito estimadas para estar ao seu lado... E, gozado e contraditoriamente, nesse momento de precisão, eles não estavam ao seu lado.

Mas, tudo bem, quantas vezes também ele não deixara de estar ao lado dos amigos quando estes precisavam de apoio e consolo?

Só que, ainda sim, doía ficar ali, na solidão, sem um abraço reconfortante ou palavras que aquecem. O pior, na verdade, era saber que, sempre, em todos os momentos em que se entregara às suas tristezas interiores, ele, em todas eles, ficara sem o abraço.

O..o..O

_Uma noite longa_

_Pra uma vida curta_

O..o..O

E ele já vivera um longo tempo de sua vida se lançando à agonia. Gastando seus preciosos minutos tentando conter o pranto... E, quando não o conseguia, desperdiçava-os em lamúrias como o que fazia nesse instante, coisas que ele, em sua tenra idade, não deveria vivenciar.

Mas ele vivenciava.

Nessas horas, fazia força para acalmar-se, para não se deixar levar. Precisava encontrar forças para manter-se firme e forte, encontrá-las por si próprio. Entretanto, nesse dia, nada parecia tão simples.

Estava complicado, muito complicado...

O..o..O

_Mas já não me importa_

_Basta poder te ajudar_

O..o..O

Ergueu levemente a cabeça, suas grandes esferas azuis embaçadas pelo choro que não se continha. Um soluço escapou por entre seus lábios, e ele deitou os braços por sobre o bambu, mirando com sua face consternada e melancólica a água do riacho, escurecida pela negritude da noite, que corria por debaixo da velha ponte. Estava tão abalado que mal sentia a brisa noturna esfriar-lhe o corpo.

Permaneceu nessa posição, a fim de respirar com mais calma, uma vez que os soluços constantes e desesperados tomavam-lhe todo o ar. E o choro ia livre, dominando o seu ser.

Então, sentiu uma presença atrás de si, porém, não quis se virar para encontrar quem era. Nem havia porque; sabia quem estava lá. E esse era o único motivo pelo qual não se incomodou em continuar chorando na sua frente; caso fosse outro, teria de vestir, novamente, sua máscara de garoto alegre e inventar uma boa desculpa para estar com os olhos inchados e vermelhos.

Kakashi o abraçou por trás, pela cintura, e congelou-se daquele jeito. Ficaram os dois desse modo, apenas próximos. No entanto, a presença de seu ex-mestre lhe fazia um bem maior do que ele poderia imaginar. Talvez porque Kakashi não se importava. (2)

Não se importava se ele era apenas um garoto com seus medos, se era aquela criança excluída que brincava sozinha no parque. Não, para ele, ele não era nada disso. Para Kakashi, aquele ali, entre seus braços, era Naruto. Alguém com nome, vida e sentimentos.

E, por Naruto saber disso, a lembrança vívida e atingível de seu ex-sensei, ali, ao seu lado, servia-lhe para recuperar, aos poucos, sua confiança.

E, assim, até ele acabava não se importando com quem era. Não temia tanto, aceitava que podia chorar, sim, que poderia ser ele mesmo, sem farsas ou medo de expressar seus sentimentos e tristezas.

Ele lhe dava forças para se manter erguido sobre seus próprias pés.

O..o..O

_E são tantas marcas_

_Que já fazem parte_

_Do que eu sou agora_

_Mas ainda sei me virar_

O..o..O

Continuaram assim por mais e mais tempo, até que Naruto fosse se acalmando, vagarosamente. Quando sentiu que suas respirações começavam a ficar compassadas, ainda que o jovem loiro as deixasse irregulares com golfadas de ar que dava ao exprimir um soluço, puxou-o para mais perto de si.

Fê-lo se encostar ao seu peitoral, passando o outro braço por sobre o do mais novo, segurando-o ali, para que não pudesse escapar, para que tivesse a certeza de que ele não o deixaria cair.

Jamais permitiria.

Naruto resfolegava, libertando mais algumas lágrimas aprisionadas. Contudo, seus olhos já não estavam tão mais opacos assim.

Talvez, porque, agora, eles enxergavam um brilho luminoso em meio à escuridão.

O..o..O

_Eu tô na Lanterna dos Afogados_

_Eu tô te esperando_

_Vê se não vai demorar_

O..o..O

Se ele precisava de alguém que o ajudasse a se manter firme, ali estava ele. Sua escada e pilar. A corda que o enlaçaria, evitando uma dolorosa queda.

Por fim, a trilha molhada em seu rosto foi se secando, e seu choro, finalmente, se conteve. Kakashi passara a deslizar sua mão numa suave carícia por seu peito, numa forma de ajudá-lo a se acalmar.

Então, a respiração dantes entrecortada, se igualou ao do ex-mestre. Naruto baixou a cabeça, sua vista deixara a turvidez; ele podia ver bem.

- Está tudo bem, agora. – sussurrou Kakashi, entre sério e carinhoso.

O menino loiro apertou os lábios. Parecia ser bem gostoso admitir, ele tinha alguém com quem contar. E ele amava tanto a Kakashi.

- Sim... Está. – sua voz sou fraca, porém, confiante.

Ainda entenderia, algum dia, como o grisalho conseguia ajudá-lo, salvá-lo, toda vez.

Um meio sorriso despontou no rosto do mais velho, que levou a mão que abrangia sua cintura fina para uma mão caída de Naruto, entrelaçando-se a ela. Naruto não perdeu tempo em apertar aqueles dedos que o envolviam.

Ambos miraram o horizonte por um pequeno tempo. Naruto, então recuperado de sua crise, virou gentilmente sua cabeça para Kakashi, a encará-lo. O grisalho sorriu com doçura, erguendo a mão, ainda dada com a de Naruto, até a altura de seus ombros.

- Seus olhos são bem mais lindos azuis, do que quando estão vermelhos de choro. – galanteou, sincero com o garoto que amava, aproximando seu rosto do dele para lhe cochichar – Mas, sempre que precisar, deixe que eles fiquem vermelhos. Apenas... não permita que eles se avermelhem quando eu estiver longe demais. (3)

Era verdade, pretendia estar junto a si, nos bons e maus momentos. Nos bons, para compartilhar, e também causar alegria àquele garoto loiro; e, nos maus, para mostrar-lhe sempre que, após uma golfada de ar, a respiração entra em compasso novamente.

Um diminuto sorriso surpreso brotou em sua face enternecida, diante da expressão carinhosa do mais velho. Sorriu, emocionado. Agora conseguia se lembrar porque sempre seguia em frente, mesmo quando sentia-se morrer por dentro. Era por pessoas como Kakashi, que poderiam, sempre, faze-lo feliz. E resgatá-lo de suas próprias incertezas.

_fim_

# --- # --- # ---

Notinha:

(1) Soninha, me ocorreu que talvez essa expressão não exista aí na sua terrinha... Bom, dizer que alguém está 'na lanterna' quer dizer, mais ou menos, que ela é a última, que tá lá no fim... por ex., aquele time que tá em último lugar no campeonato, a gente diz que ele tá 'na lanterna'.

(2) Caramba, axo que peguei mania de fazer o Kakashi abraçar os outros pro trás...X) rsrs.

(3) Quando digo que eles estão vermelhos, é vermelho de choro, e não porque a Kiyuubi dominou o coitado, viu?

O..o..O

Ohayo! n-n

Uia, é melhor eu explicar essa história confusa... É tipo assim, não segue linha temporal, mas aconteceu tudo aquilo de o Sasuke abandoná-los e tal... Só que, aí, depois de ele ter retornado pra vila (que eu nem sei se retorna...), tá ele, o Naruto e a Sakura cumprindo uma missão na mata, que termina com a vitória deles, porém, o Naruto, exausto da batalha contra o inimigo, desmaiou. O Sasuke o carregou até uma suposta cabana que o Kakashi tem na floresta, e se foi, junto da rosinha. O Naruto e o Kakashi tão, tipo que num "rolo", ou seja, já tinham relações, que tá se encaminhando para um namoro. Só que, não me perguntem porque o Naruto tá sofrendo... nem eu faço idéia, rsrs! (brincadeirinha) Já disse, gosto de fazer os personagens agirem e se sentirem de um jeito, mas sem explicar o por quê. Mas ele está sofrendo! (ele é humano, também sofre!... tá bom, tá bom, ele não é humano... é só um anime... mas e daí, quem liga?XP) E o Kakashi o ajuda... é isson, oky? n-n

E, esse título, é algo mais simbólico, que eu preferi não explicar na fic. A ver com os olhos do Naruto. Também têm alguma outras metáforas, acho que deu pra percebê-las, ne?

Agora, a dedicação/o/

Nina-chan, querida! Essa aqui é a sua fic de aniversário, que eu tinha lhe prometido. Antes de mais nd, só queria me desculpar pelo baixo nível dela. Eu tava super-empolgada com a fic, porque eu realmente acho essa músika perfeita para o anime e o kasal... mas, sabe quando tudo dá errado? Então, no fim, acabei não fazendo aquilo tudo que eu esperava... Por isso, eu fiz uma fic bônus, de compensação/o/ (hehe, também, porque mal apareceu um KakkyxNaru nessa nn"")

Agora, a parte boa... Kawaii, parabéns! Muitas felicidades pelo seu níver. Às vezes as coisas podem não estar muito boas, mas elas sempre melhoram, viu? (dpois te explico nn) Então, não desanime nunca. Saiba que eu te adoro, muito, muito, muito! E que eu sou muito feliz por ter te conhecido. Brigadu por tudo, viu? n.n/ Essa fic foi feita com todo o meu carinho, apesar de não ter ficado como eu queria. E ela é todinha sua, tá? nn Seu presentinho de aniversário. (se você morasse perto, eu juro que te enviava um presente de verdade por correio, rsrs X) Espero que goste. nn

Se alguém vier a ler essa fic, e quiser deixar um review, eu agradeço muito, ainda mais porque é a primeira vez que eu escrevo com esse casal. Aliás, Sóninha, você me deu uma ótima chance para escrever com um casal que eu adorei logo que comecei a ver o anime! ;) Rsrs, brigadu, êh hehe!

Grand bjo pra você, minha fofucha querida/o/

See ya!

19/08/06

Pime-chan

Para a minha adorada amiga luso, Nina-chan, com todo o meu carinho.


	2. Fic Bônus: Aka chan?

oOo

Esse fragmento não contém relação com o capítulo, é apenas uma fic bônus com uma historinha pekena e fofa.

oOo

**AKA... CHAN? **(1)

OoOo

Naruto arrumou-se melhor entre as pernas do mais velho, agarrando o pacote colorido entre as mãos e o chacoalhando energicamente. Pelo barulho, roupa que não deveria ser!

- Êhh! Obaa, ganhei coisa boa! – comemorou, ainda sem abrir o embrulho, mas já supondo tratar-se de algo interessante.

Kakashi sorriu, divertido com a empolgação do menor.

- É, como sabe? E se for um cachecol? – provocou.

- Nyaa, não pode ser um cachecol... Hinata não me daria isso de Natal... – levou uma mão à nuca, agora em dúvida – Quer dizer, eu espero né... Já não bastava eu ter ganho um par de meias do Shikamaru! – e torceu a cara em uma careta.

O sorriso silencioso de Kakashi aumentou, cálido.

- Ora, não deveria reclamar tanto... Você sempre fica fazendo manha pra eu levantar no meio da noite e te emprestar alguma meia.

- Hmpf, você não queria que eu fosse andando, descalço, no chão frio até o armário, queria? – entrou no clima, brincando também.

- Você é muito friorento.

- Meu pé é uma região sensível do meu corpo, ok?

Kakashi lançou um olhar ao pé dele, agora encoberto por uma meia cinza escura, por conta do frio daquela estação. Todavia, não precisava que ele estivesse desnudo para saber o quão gentil era o pé do jovem de dezesseis anos... Ou seja, ainda era um pezinho de bebê. E ele, francamente, adorava aquela parte "sensível" do corpo de Naruto.

- Ne, aposto que até os vizinhos sabem disso... do jeito que você é escandaloso quando eu toco nessa parte.

O nível de vermelhidão das bochechas do pequeno loiro chegou a ser exorbitante e, com a face rubra, cruzou os braços com força, emburrado.

- Bobo. – resmungou.

Kakashi riu, pequeno, sonoramente. Puxou Naruto de volta para si, espiando por cima de seu ombro o presente que agora ele abria. Era natal e eles estavam sentados ao pé da árvore que montaram, enfeitada com bolas de diversas cores e com uma estrela dourada no topo. Nesse momento, abriam os presentes que ganharam dos amigos.

Naruto sorriu de canto-a-canto assim que terminou de abrir a caixa, os olhinhos azuis brilhando de alegria.

- Uááhh! Bombons, que delícia! Nhay, a Hinata tem um jeito para escolher presentes muito bom! Hehe! – comemorava o pequeno, abraçando-se à caixa de bombons. Bombons que, aliás, eram de dar água na boca.

Realmente, Kakashi tinha de concordar que sentira seu estômago roncar só de olhar para aquela tentação. (2)

- Uhn... – Naruto olhou para a pilha de presentes debaixo da árvore de natal, estava tendo sorte aquele ano, com as lembranças que ganhara – Heh, dessa vez ganhei um monte de coisas legais... – falou, pensando, principalmente nos presentes que recebera de Sakura e Sasuke... incrível, Sasuke, pela primeira vez, acertara na escolha... erm, quer dizer, nada contra o cartão postal que ele lhe dera no ano passado ou peão entalhado que não girava quando arremessado ao chão de dois anos atrás; mas, com certeza, a kunai personalizada que ganhara nesse ano era realmente mais interessante! – Qual será que eu abro agora?

Pôs um dedo na boca, pensativo. Mas o grisalho se apressou:

- Agora é hora do meu. – avisou – Espere um pouco, eu já volto.

Levantou-se, ajeitando Naruto por sobre o chão, e se afastou, indo para o corredor que conduzia à parte dos fundos da casa. O loirinho abriu um sorriso, ansioso pelo que iria receber de seu koibito.

Pouco depois, Kakashi retornou, segurando uma caixa de tamanho considerável. Foi até o menino e a depositou à sua frente, tornando a se sentar atrás dele, abraçando-o e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

Naruto esticou-se para pegar a caixa, as pernas estendidas. Arrastou o pacote para si, estranhando que ele não estava embrulhado, e que ainda possuía diminutos buracos em seu redor. Arqueou uma sobrancelha loira, desconfiado se aquela não seria alguma peça do cinzinha, mas deixou quieto, e pôs-se a abrir a caixa.

Quando mirou o seu conteúdo, foi a vez de a outra sobrancelha arquear.

- O- o que? – surpreso, enfiou as duas mãos dentro dela, retirando um pequeno cãozinho de lá.

Estendeu-o à uns centímetros de si, ainda tentando captar o acontecido.

- Ka... Kakashi, isso é...?

O mais velho deu de ombros:

- Você sempre dizia que queria ter um bichinho...

- Uhn! – voltou-se para ele, segurando o filhotinho entre as mãos, com uma expressão contentíssima – Sim, é meu sonho desde criança... – alargou um sorriso enorme, pulando nos braços de seu amante – Muito obrigado, Kakashi-koi!

Kakashi sorriu novamente, satisfeito. Envolveu o pescoço do menor com os braços, e aproximaram-se para um beijo lento. Naruto ficou a brincar um pouquinho com os lábios daquele homem magnífico, até que ouviu os grunhidinhos do cachorrinho e afastou-se delicadamente. Fitou o cão, que era não muito miúdo, de pelagem marrom, mas, principalmente no rostinho, meio avermelhada. Parecia que ainda ia ficar bem grande, todavia, era uma bolinha de pêlos deveras fofinha!

- É um filhote, tem que cuidar muito bem dele, Naruto-kun. – Kakashi aconselhou – E ficar com ele pelos próximos dias, para que ele se acostume conosco.

O loirinho o colocou em seu colo, vendo-o rolar de um lado pro outro, já tascando a boquinha atrevida na barra de seu camiseta. Ao que tudo indicava, ele se dera muito bem com o seu novo dono.

- Pode deixar! Vou cuidar muito bem dele! – sorria, alegre – Hei, ele precisa de um nome... Ah, já sei! – exclamou, saltitando com as mãos no ar – Vou chamá-lo de Kakashinho/o/

- Uhn...? – o mais velho ergueu uma sobrancelha – Você vai dar meu nome pro cachorro?

- E qual é o problema? Sempre quis ter um cãozinho... E também sempre quis te ter pra mim... E, agora que tenho os dois, nada mais justo que batizá-lo com o seu nome.

Naruto falava com convicção, mas Kakashi não viu um pingo de lógica no que ele dissera. Entretanto, não revidou, pois se emocionara com a revelação do pequeno loiro. Achegou-se com a face, e deu-lhe um beijinho meigo. Afastou-se novamente, sorrindo-lhe com serenidade, embora o brilho em seus olhos demonstrasse que estava realmente feliz.

- E, então, e o meu presente? – cobrou, sensual.

- Ah...!

Naruto sentiu gotinhas caírem por sua nuca, enquanto congelava. Kakashi estranhou, já fazendo uma careta de "O... O que foi?O.O".

- Ehehe! Que coisa.. heh... – levou a mão à nascente de fios dourados em sua cabeça, rindo amarelo – É que, como eu não sabia que ia ganhar um cãozinho, eu reservei uma passagem para aquele cruzeiro que você queria ir...

Uma veia saltou na testa do mais velho:

- V-você está se referindo àquele cruzeiro... Afrodisíaco?

Naruto abaixou a cabeça, concordando com um movimento afirmativo.

- Hunhun... E ia ser amanhã que a gente embarcava... Mas... Você mesmo disse que eu tenho que ficar cuidando do Kakashinho...

A face de Kakashi congelou, ele estava entrando em choque.

- Não, Naruto, você não entende! Você não pode cancelar esse cruzeiro!

- Mas a gente não pode deixar o Kakashinho sozinho! – agarrou o cachorro filhote contra si, para salientar o que dissera.

- Não, não! Não fale bobagens, Naruto... Nós... Vamos dar um jeito nisso! Me dá esse cachorro! – e avançou para cima do menino.

Mas, mais que depressa, Naruto se levantou, pondo-se a correr pela sala:

- Se afasta dele, Kakashi! Eu não vou deixar você fazer mal para o Kakashinho! Ele é tão inocente, pobrezinho!

- Naruto, eu não vou fazer mal à ele... Vamos, é pelo bem da minha fantasia! Você sabe! – acusou, correndo atrás do pequeno loiro fugitivo.

- Não, xô, saia pra lá com essa mãos malvadas, pra longe do Kakashinho! – Naruto se afastava o mais rápido que podia do koi – Eu vou te acertar um Rasengan, tá me ouvindo?

- Não me ameace! – um corria atrás do outro pela casa – Agora, me passa essa cachorro!

oOo

Owari oOo 

(1) Eu me baseie numa fic muito fofinha de Dir en Grey para dar esse título. Na fic, o 'aka-chan' era usado porque a fic falava sobre um bb, e, segundo a autora, bebês costumam ser bem vermelhinhos. Agora, eu nunk vi um cãozinho filhote vermelho... o-Õ non importa, na minha fic é assim! xP rsrs.

(2) Kakashi non tem kara de Ken come chocolate... só se for daqueles amargos, eu acho.

n-n hehe, toma, Nininha, sua fic bônus aqui. Nessa eu me empolguei, hehe. Espero que tenha gostado dessa também! n-n/ Novamente, nada de linha temporal.


End file.
